


Bruised

by orphan_account



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, mulder is a sweetheart, reader has no gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You walked up to his door, pausing for a second before knocking. He opened the door, he opened  his mouth to say something but you cut him off“I don’t think I can sleep alone tonight”
Relationships: Fox Mulder x reader
Kudos: 15





	Bruised

You walked up to his door, pausing for a second before knocking. He opened the door, he opened his mouth to say something but you cut him off “I don’t think I can sleep alone tonight” he looked surprised “unless your not comfortable with it, I’m sorry that was stupid I’m sorry I will go now” you mentally hit yourself for being an idiot. He probably hates you now!! Asking to stay in his room?! How dumb are you?? He interrupted your thoughts by saying “no! I mean no, of course you can stay. It makes sense you are scared after all you have been through”  
Your mind went to your capture briefly. Long arms, dirty cellar, crying, Mulder’s face looking down at you in concern. you shook those thoughts off. Don’t think of that right now you told yourself.  
You realized he led you inside of the hotel room. You now realize what a mess it is. All his clothes strewn around the room, the desk littered with paper. He was looking through all the cabinets shuffling around. He grabbed something and shot up quickly, holding blankets up in triumph. You smiled. He was laying out blankets on the couch when he suggested to watch something. You both sat on the couch flipping through channels until you settled on some random crime show.  
You sat slightly far away from him, as not to make him uncomfortable. You started pointing out that most of this stuff would never happen on a real investigation. You both did that for a while until the room felt more relaxed. You sighed right before he put his arm around you. You jumped at the sudden contact. He looked down at you and you jumped up off of the couch. “W-would you like some food? I can make some food...?” He looked hurt but then that expression was replaced with worry. He got up and walked toward you. Looking down you realized that when you jumped up your shirt had slipped down revealing five long deep purple bruises with small gashes around the tips you tried to cover it up but he grabbed your sleeve you winced at his touch, his hand shot away as if it was burned. “It did this to you?” “Yeah... it grabbed me by the shoulder and dragged me to the cellar...” you stopped talking, memories flashing back. You told him you cleaned it so there was nothing to worry about. “Why did you keep the from me?” “I-I didn’t want you to worry... it’s not even that bad” your actions betrayed you, you tried to roll your shoulder to show you where fine but instead you cried out in pain. You walked back to the couch beckoning him to follow. He stepped forward and said something that surprised you “please never hide something like that from me. It could be infected and you could be seriously hurt (y/n)” he looked so sad when he said it..  
You stood up grabbed his arm and kissed him. You step back to see him smiling. He grabs your hand and leads you to the couch. He sits down and pats the spot next to him. You settle down laying your head down on his chest, slowly drifting off to sleep.


End file.
